Backyard Camping/Transcript
The kids are outdoors. The Narrator says AHHHH, ANOTHER DAY OF PURE, UNSPOILED BEAUTY IN THE COUNTRYSIDE. Becky says AHH... THE AIR IS SO CLEAN! Violet says THE SKY IS SO BEAUTIFUL! Becky says CAMPING REALLY MAKES YOU APPRECIATE NATURE, HUH? Violet says YEP! TJ SAYS HEY, MY PORTABLE RADIO'S OUT OF BATTERIES. BUT WE CAN RUN AN EXTENSION CORD FROM THE KITCHEN! An aerial view of Becky’s backyard appear on screen. Becky says NO WAY, TJ. WE DON'T WANT ELECTRICITY FROM THE HOUSE. WE WANT THIS TO BE LIKE REAL CAMPING! Mr. Botsford pops up and says AND YOU WON'T NEED A PORTABLE RADIO, BECAUSE WE'LL BE DOING MY FAVOURITE PART OF CAMPING: SINGING SING-ALONGS! He grabs a guitar and sings SINGING SING-ALONGS MAKES TINGLING BLING-ALONGS THAT'S WHY WE HAVE SUCH MINGLING MING-ALONGS Now, the kids sit by the campfire. Mr. Botsford says EVERYBODY! He sings MAKING S'MORES IS SO MUCH FUN, HEY GEE MAKING S'MORES IS MAKIN' ME HUN-GRY I'M HUNGRY! Later on, Mr. Botsford keeps singing. He says JUST THE BOYS! He sings PLAYIN' CATCH, PLAYIN' CATCH IF YOU RIP THE TENT WE'LL NEED A PATCH Becky tosses a baseball ball. Mr. Botsford says WHOA, GOOD ARM! harmonica Later, at dusk, the kids sit by the campfire. TJ says AND THEN... JUST WHEN THE CREEEEEPY DOOR CREAKED CREAKILY OPEN, THEY SAW- Mr. Botsford sings TELLING SCARY STORIES, OOOOOH EVERYBODY! TJ says DAD, DO YOU THINK YOU COULD STOP SINGING WHILE I FINISH MY VERY SCARY STORY? Mr. Botsford says OH, SURE. SORRY, PAL! CONTINUE. TJ says NOW, IT WAS TOLD THAT THERE WAS A GIANT SQUIRREL WHO LIVED NEAR THERE. IN FACT, THE GIANT SQUIRREL LIVED... RIGHT... HERE! He points to a squirrel next to Violet. Violet and Bob says AAAAH!! TJ SAYS HA, GOTCHA! laughing Becky says AW, VIOLET, YOU WERE SCARED BY THAT TINY LITTLE SQUIRREL? HE'S NOT SCARY AT ALL! Violet says WELL, I GUESS HE'S NOT. BUT NOW THAT THE SUN IS GOING DOWN, I'M FEELING KIND OF... AFRAID. Becky says AFRAID? OF WHAT? Violet says SCARY SOUNDS... hooting Violet says CREEPY THINGS? screeching Violet says THERE'S ALL KINDS OF THINGS THAT MIGHT BE OUT THERE IN... THE DARK. screeching Becky says AW, COME ON, ALL THOSE THINGS ARE JUST IN YOUR IMAGINATION! Violet says IT DOESN'T FEEL LIKE THEY ARE JUST IN MY IMAGINATION. IT JUST FEELS SCARY! Becky says THERE'S NO REASON TO BE SCARED OF SOMETHING THAT'S NOT IN FRONT OF YOU. I MEAN, COME ON, A GIANT SQUIRREL? THAT IS PRETTY FARFETCHED. TJ SAYS YEAH! laughing Mr. Botsford says YOU KNOW, KIDS, A LOT OF PEOPLE FEEL THE WAY VIOLET DOES. THEY'RE AFRAID OF WHAT MIGHT HAPPEN, WORRYING ABOUT THINGS THAT ARE ONLY IN THEIR HEADS. LUCKILY, I HAVE A GREAT SING-ALONG SONG ABOUT OVERCOMING FEAR OF THE UNKNOWN! SIX, SEVEN, EIGHT... He sings WHEN YOU'RE FEELING SCARED AND UNPREPARED TO CONFRONT THE FEAR YOU FEEL IF YOU SING LOUD AND CLEAR YOU CAN TUNE OUT YOUR FEAR 'CAUSE THESE SCARY THINGS AREN'T REAL Violet sings with him WHEN YOU'RE FEELING SCARED… Becky says ACTUALLY, DAD, MAYBE WE'VE HAD ENOUGH SING-ALONGS FOR TONIGHT. AND I BET WE CAN OVERCOME VIOLET'S FEAR. WE JUST HAVE TO MAKE IT THROUGH THE WHOLE NIGHT IN THE BACKYARD, AND VIOLET WILL SEE THERE'S NOTHING TO BE AFRAID OF. WE'LL BE WITH YOU THE WHOLE TIME! WHAT DO YOU SAY, GUYS? Violet says OKAY! THANKS FOR HELPING ME OVERCOME MY FEAR OF THE DARK. Mr. Botsford says SIX, SEVEN, EIGHT... Violet and Mr. Botsford sing WHEN YOU'RE FEELING SCARED AND UNPREPARED TO CONFRONT THE FEAR YOU FEEL Becky sighs. The Narrator says LATER... The kids are inside the tent. Mr. Botsford puts out the fire. He says OKAY, WELL, IF YOU GET SCARED, OR UNCOMFORTABLE SLEEPING ON A SLANT, BECKY'S ROOM IS READY FOR YOU. Becky says NO, DAD! Violet says THERE'S ACTUALLY STILL A LOT OF LIGHT! THE PORTABLE LANTERN, THE STREETLIGHTS OUTSIDE, THE LIGHTNING BUGS... I WISH THERE WERE MORE THINGS... Mr. Botsford says OKAY THEN! BUT I'LL BE CHECKING ON YOU EVERY HOUR, ON THE HOUR! HOO, I'M GONNA BE GROGGY TOMORROW! TJ SAYS OOH, HAVE YOU GUYS HEARD THE STORY OF THE GIANT FIREFLY'S MONSTER GHOST? The Narrator says AS TJ TOLD ANOTHER SCARY BUT FARFETCHED STORY... ACROSS TOWN, A HUNGRY ENERGY MONSTER IS ON THE LOOSE. crackling buzzing The Energy Monster slides on the electric lines of the city. crackling The lights turn off. Violet and TJ SAYS AAAAH! The lights turn on. Violet says WHEW. The lights turn off again. Violet and TJ say AAAAH! The lights turn on. Violet says WHEW. roaring Becky opens a window on the tent. She gasps and says THE ENERGY MONSTER! footsteps Violet and TJ SAYS AAAAH! Becky says UH, I THINK BOB AND I NEED TO GET OUT AND, UH, GET SOME MORE BATTERIES FOR THIS DARNED PORTABLE LANTERN. Violet says scared Y-Y-Y-YOU'RE GOING OUT TH-TH-THERE? Becky says DON'T WORRY, THE ENERGY MONSTER WON'T COME BACK HERE BECAUSE THERE'S NO ELECTRICITY TO FEED ON. BE RIGHT BACK! She goes out of the tent and says WORD UP! buzzing The Energy Monster is eating the power lines. Word Girl says OKAY, HUGGY. WE NEED SOMETHING THAT RUNS ON ELECTRIC POWER SO IT'LL SUCK THE ENERGY RIGHT OUT OF THE ENERGY MONSTER. Huggy says AHH AHH! He points to the electric line. Huggy says AHH AHH! Word Girl says WHAT? The Energy Monster shoots them. They fall on a rooftop with solar panels. Word Girl says WHOAAAAAA! HEY, HUGGY, DO YOU THINK THIS SOLAR PANEL IS PORTABLE? Huggy says AHH? Word Girl says PORTABLE? AH, IT'S SOMETHING THAT CAN BE CARRIED OR MOVED. SOMETHING YOU CAN TAKE WITH YOU WHEREVER YOU HAPPEN TO GO, LIKE THE PORTABLE LANTERN IN OUR TENT. OR A HANDHELD RADIO. Huggy says AHH AHH! Word Girl says RIGHT, WE CAN AT LEAST TRY. They hold a solar panel. Word Girl says IT IS PORTABLE! HEY, ENERGY MONSTER! roaring The Energy Monster runs towards Word Girl and Huggyface. zapping The Energy Monster gets trapped in the solar panel. roaring Word Girl and Huggyface fly back to the tent. TJ and Violet look outside through the tent window. Becky stands behind them and turn on the portable lantern. A dark silhouette projects over the tent wall. Violet and TJ SAYS WHEW. AAAAH! Becky chuckles. She says JUST US WITH THE PORTABLE LANTERN. COME ON, GUYS, YOU SEE? I TOLD YOU THERE'S NOTHING TO BE AFRAID OF! The shadow of a spider projects over the tent wall. It looks gigantic. Becky says AAAAH! TJ says COME ON, BECKY, IT'S NOT REALLY A GIANT SPIDER! Becky says WHEW. Violet says IT'S JUST THIS... TINY SPIDER! Becky says AAAAH! TJ SAYS WOW, YOU'RE AFRAID OF THIS LITTLE SPIDER? Violet says IT'S ADORABLE! Becky says WAIT A SECOND... YOU GUYS ARE SCARED OF ALL THOSE THINGS THAT AREN'T EVEN REAL, BUT NOT AFRAID OF A SPIDER THAT IS REAL? Violet plays with the spider. She says OH, BUT OLIVER IS WONDERFUL! Becky says OLIVER? YOU NAMED IT? Violet says NAMED HIM, AND YES, HE'S OUR GUEST, SO WE WILL MAKE HIM FEEL AT HOME. The Narrator says WHILE BECKY WAS SHAKING IN FEAR... The Energy Monster is still trapped in the solar panel. Now, several Energy Monsters have form inside each of the cells of the solar panel. They jump against the panel to break it. roaring and tapping The Narrator says THE ENERGY MONSTER ESCAPED! buzzing Meanwhile, in the tent. The light of the lantern turns off for an instant. TJ SAYS THOSE BATTERIES ARE DYING ALREADY? BUT THEY'RE BRAND NEW! Violet says THIS PORTABLE LAMP REALLY SUCKS A LOT OF ENERGY! The lights go out. TJ and Violet says AAAAH! Becky says A SPIDER AND THE DARK? AAAAH! A light turns on. They all say WHEW. The kids see the Energy Monster outside. They say AAAAH! roaring Becky says HOW DID THE ENERGY MONSTER GET OUT AGAIN? She walks and bumps into the spider web. She screams AAAAH! Violet says NOW WHAT? Becky says S-S-S-SPIDER WEB, BLOCKING THE TENT! KNOCK IT AWAY, BOB, KNOCK IT AWAY! Violet says ABSOLUTELY NOT! OLIVER PUT A LOT OF WORK INTO BUILDING THAT WEB! Becky says OLIVER IS A SCARY CREEPY CRAWLY SPIDER! Violet says SO, YOU'RE NOT SCARED OF A GIANT ELECTRICITY MONSTER THAN CAN ZAP YOU, BUT YOU ARE SCARED OF A LITTLE SPIDER? Becky says I CAN HANDLE THE ENERGY MONSTER, BUT THE SPIDER... ITS ARMS AND LEGS ARE SO, EWWW! AND ITS EYES ARE LIKE SO, BLECH! IT'S LIKE THEY CAN SHOOT LASER BEAMS OUT! laughing Violet says THAT'S A LITTLE FARFETCHED, BECKY. Becky says YOU'RE RIGHT. IT'S NOT A REAL FEAR. IT'S ONE OF THOSE FARFETCHED FEARS. I JUST NEED TO PSYCHE MYSELF UP! She sings as she walks out of the tent WHEN YOU'RE FEELING SCARED AND UNPREPARED TO CONFRONT THE FEAR YOU FEEL IF YOU SING LOUD AND CLEAR YOU CAN TUNE OUT YOUR FEAR 'CAUSE THE SCARY THINGS AREN'T... REAL! MADE IT! Meanwhile, The Energy Monster eats up the city’s wires. buzzing Word Girl says LET'S GO, ENERGY MONSTER! HE SEEMS PARTICULARLY ENERGETIC TODAY. roar The Narrator says SHE! Word Girl says HUH? OH, SORRY. SHE SEEMS PARTICULARLY ENERGETIC TODAY. (buzzing) They trap the Energy Monster inside a solar panel. Word Girl says GOT HIM! The Narrator says HER! Word Girl says RIGHT, GOT HER! The Energy Monster divides into the solar cells and jump out of the solar panel. Word Girl says WHOA! GOT HIM - HER! roaring The Energy Monster escapes again. She shoots at Word Girl. Word Girl says IF ONLY WE HAD SOMETHING THAT COULD CONTAIN HER. SOMETHING THAT USES A LOT OF ENERGY. WHOA, WAIT A SECOND, I KNOW JUST THE THING! A ray hits on Word Girl and Huggyface. Word Girl says UGH. She faints. Later on, she returns to the tent. TJ and Violet play cards. Word Girl says HEY, UH... GUYS? TJ says WHOA, WORD GIRL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? Word Girl says UH, I WAS WONDERING IF HUGGY AND I COULD BORROW THE PORTABLE LANTERN RIGHT THERE. TJ says SURE! COME AND GET IT. Word Girl says OH. YEAH, I COULD. BUT MAYBE YOU COULD JUST PASS IT ON OUT TO ME RIGHT HERE. THINK YOU COULD JUST... JUST PASS IT OUT HERE? laugh TJ SAYS WAIT A SECOND, WORD GIRL... ARE YOU AFRAID OF SPIDERS? DON'T FEEL BAD. SO IS MY SISTER BECKY. Word Girl says UM, I... NO, IT'S JUST THAT I'M... ALLERGIC TO TENTS. Violet says THAT SEEMS FARFETCHED. TJ SAYS YEAH! WELL, WHAT DOES FARFETCHED MEAN? Word Girl says OH, FARFETCHED MEANS VERY IMAGINATIVE, BUT UNLIKELY. LIKE IT PROBABLY WOULDN'T REALLY HAPPEN. TJ SAYS OH, THEN IT DEFINITELY IS FARFETCHED. ALLERGIC TO A TENT? He chuckles and says NO. Word Girl says WELL, IT MAY SOUND FARFETCHED, BUT... CAN YOU PLEASE JUST PASS ME THE LANTERN? She grabs the lantern and flies away. Word Girl says THE PORTABLE LANTERN REALLY USED UP THESE BATTERIES, SO IT SHOULD SUCK UP THE ENERGY MONSTER'S ENERGY JUST AS QUICKLY! music roaring The Energy Monster keeps eating the city’s wires. Word Girl flies towards her. She tosses the lantern inside the mouth of the Energy Monster. yelling The Energy Monster is sucked up by the lantern. Word Girl says GOTCHA! YOU'RE IN A LOT OF TROUBLE, YOUNG LADY. The Narrator says LATER, AS THE KIDS FINALLY GOT BACK TO THEIR SLEEPOVER... The Energy Monster roars inside the lantern. The kids are covered with their sleeping bags. rustling Dad pops up. The kids say AAAAAAH! Mr. Botsford says CHECK-IN TIME! YOU KIDS OKAY IN THERE? The kids take the sleeping bags inside the house. Mr. Botsford sings INDOOR CAMPING, INDOOR CAMPING LIT UP BRIGHT WITH INDOOR LAMPING CAMPING ON THE CARPET! NOW JUST THE SPIDERS! Becky says AAAA! Mr. Botsford says OH, BECKY GOT FREAKED OUT BY SPIDERS? He sings DON'T BE AFRAID OF A LITTLE SPIDER LET'S GO HAVE SOME APPLE CIDER EVERYBODY! DON'T BE AFRAID... The Narrator says TUNE IN NEXT TIME, WHETHER IT'S ON YOUR TV SET OR YOUR FAVOURITE PORTABLE VIEWING DEVICE, FOR ANOTHER FAR-FROM-FARFETCHED EPISODE OF... WORD GIRL!Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes